l'innocence
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles pour les enfants, trop souvent des victimes dans cette série :: 1ère vignette : Elysia, de l'éducation des petites filles. 2ème : les enfants du Général Hakuro, ça n'était pas leur faute. 3ème : Nina Tucker, Papa faisait de son mieux. 4ème : Selim Bradley, de la chance. 5ème : la petite Kiri et le Dr Mauro. MàJ, 6ème : Menny, la vie et la mort. ::gen::
1. Elysia, éducation

**Titre :** Éducation et équilibre  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Elysia Hughes (ses parents)  
 **Genre :** gen/famille  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 4/épisode 25/épisode 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Elysia aurait pu être gâtée pourrie, avec son papa qui lui passait tous ses caprices, si rares soient-ils, et la couvrait de cadeaux, avant même qu'elle ait le temps de faire des caprices, en fait.  
En réponse, sa maman était obligée d'être plus sévère. Il fallait bien l'éduquer, enfin ! Ça n'était pas lui rendre service que d'être trop coulant avec elle.

Papa a disparu trop tôt pour qu'Elysia ait des souvenirs que ses parents se soient disputés à son sujet. Tout ce dont elle se rappelle, c'est que Papa l'aimait très fort. Et maintenant, Maman fait de son mieux...


	2. les enfants du Général Hakuro

**Titre :** Les enfants du Général  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
 **Personnages :** les enfants du général Hakuro  
 **Genre :** gen/drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** chapitre 4/épisode 5  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Les enfants Hakuro étaient encore trop jeunes pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer les complexités du monde des adultes, de l'armée, de la politique. À leur niveau, ils pensaient juste que leur papa était le plus fort du monde et qu'il protégeait le pays et ses habitants.

L'irruption de la violence en plein milieu des rares vacances où ils pouvaient le voir un leur laissa des cauchemars durables. Un méchant, du sang, leur papa battu, insulté, la peur, la _terreur_...

Même sans pouvoir deviner qu'elle puisse être justifiée ou non, l'attaque de la Brigade Bleue fut pour eux la fin de l'innocence.


	3. Nina Tucker et son papa

**Titre :** Papa faisait de son mieux  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
 **Personnages :** Nina Tucker et sa famille  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 2/épisode 7/épisode 4  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Nina est une petite fille heureuse, même si Maman est partie. Elle est encore trop petite pour être malheureuse de toute façon. Elle a Alexander, son chien plus gros qu'elle et si affectueux, comme compagnon de jeux quand Papa est trop occupé pour lui consacrer du temps.  
Papa l'habille, la nourrit, tresse ses longs cheveux qu'il n'aurait pas l'idée de couper. Il la borde le soir quand il émerge enfin de son laboratoire.

Oui, elle est petite pour l'instant, mais elle grandira, et d'ici là, elle oubliera qu'ils avaient eu une vie de famille différente avant le départ de sa mère.


	4. Selim et les Bradley

**Titre :** De la chance  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnage :** Selim Bradley  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité :** incompatible avec le manga  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Selim sait combien il a de la chance d'avoir été adopté. La société dans laquelle il évolue désormais loue le statut social de ses parents. Hum… si c'est pour fréquenter ces gens ronflants, bof ? Mais il connaît la qualité de l'éducation qu'il reçoit ; ça n'aurait pas été pareil dans une famille avec une position moindre. Il remercie son précepteur.  
Et surtout, surtout, il mesure l'amour que lui vouent ses deux parents, le Généralissime lui-même et son épouse ; tous deux lui consacrent du temps, de l'attention : ce dont tous les enfants ont besoin… c'est tout ce qu'il voulait.


	5. Kiri et le nouveau docteur

**Titre :** Un bon docteur  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
 **Personnages :** Kiri, Dr Marcoh  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** chapitre 8 ?  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Kiri, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, était terrifiée à l'idée de devoir aller voir le docteur. Forcément. Quand on a besoin d'aller voir le docteur c'est qu'on a mal, qu'on ne se sent pas bien, et on a facilement peur. Mais le docteur Mauro est gentil, il prend son temps pour la rassurer sur ses bobos et ses maladies, et quand il la soigne, il utilise rarement des désinfectants qui piquent ou des potions amères : le plus souvent il utilise un flacon rouge qui brille et qui chauffe. C'est bizarre, mais ça ne lui fait plus peur.


	6. Menny, la vie et la mort

**Titre :** La vie, la mort, les objets et les gens  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
 **Personnage :** Menny  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 5 / 1ère série ep. 27 ?  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Menny a cinq ans quand elle apprend la différence entre les objets et êtres vivants, et le fait que les animaux meurent. Elle n'a encore perdu ni grand-parent ni voisin ni – heureusement – amie et ne réalise pas encore pleinement que ça veut dire que les personnes, ses proches, elle-même, peuvent mourir aussi, mais comme elle tenait beaucoup, beaucoup à son chat, elle commence à s'en faire une idée.

Chico avait un statut particulier, un jouet plus indépendant qu'une poupée, un membre de son foyer sans être exactement de sa famille, quelque chose dont elle prenait soin…  
Elle apprend la perte.


End file.
